The Amazing Race 1
The Amazing Race 1 is the first installment of Ozzymayhem4's Amazing Race Fanon. Teams Route Map Episodes Leaderboard Race Summary Leg 1 - Episode 1 - (United States - Chile) |-|Starting Line = The race begins at Centennial Olympic Park in Atlanta, Georgia, United States. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must travel to Santiago, Chile. Upon arrival at Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport teams must travel to Municipal Theater where they will search the area for a Clue Box containing their next clue. First Flight (On Delta & LAN via Miami) Elicia & Jonathan, Henry & Jacob, Felicity & Jessica and Ava & Ramona. Second Flight (On American & LAN via Miami) Hilary & Terry, Guy & Dylan, Alfie & Abbey and Barry & Sam. Third Flight (on United via Houston) Tracey & Amy, Jerome & Pepper and Adalynn & Tommy |-|Route Info 2 = Once at Municipal Theater teams would have a picture of one of the on stage actors/actresses in their missing costume and would have to search the audience seats for them. Once teams have corresponded the picture with the costumes and the actor/actress have put them on, a drama choreographer would give them their next clue. |-|De-Tour = Choice A: Stomp It Teams must travel to Viña Aquitania where they will both put on boots and stomp on grapes to attempt to make ten liters of wine. Once teams have successfully stomped ten liters of wine, a wine brewer will give them their next clue. Choice B: Stack It Teams must travel to Vina Aquitania where they will have to attempt to stack over two-hundred wine glasses to form a wine glass pyramid. They would then have to pour wine into the glasses. Once teams have successfully stacked and filled the glasses, a receptionist would give them their next clue. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must drive themselves one-hundred kilometers west to the biggest pool in the world, San Alfonso del Mar. Once there teams will search the entrance for their next clue. |-|Roadblock = Who's got a strong breath? At San Alfonso del Mar, one team member would get into their swimwear and search this one kilometer pool for a buoy floating on the water containing their next clue. This team member would have to stay in the water at all times and are not aloud to hop out of the pool and instead are allowed to lean on the side if they get exhausted. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: * Adalynn & Tommy * Alfie & Abbey * Ava & Ramona * Barry & Sam * Elicia & Jonathan * Felicity & Jessica * Guy & Dylan * Henry & Jacob * Hilary & Terry * Jerome & Pepper * Tracey & Amy |-|Pit Stop = Teams have to walk one hour on foot to their next Pit Stop, Islote Penablanca y Punta de Penablanca. Hilary & Terry won a trip for two from Travelocity to Rome, Italy. |-|Starting Line = The race begins at Centennial Olympic Park in Atlanta, Georgia, United States. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must travel to Chengdu, Sichuan, China. Upon arrival at Chengdu Shuangliu International Airport, teams must travel to Shufengya Yun Opera House where they will look for a Clue Box containing their next clues. First Flight: (on Delta & United Airlines via San Francisco) Elicia & Jonathan, Henry & Jacob, Felicity & Jessica and Ava & Ramona. Second Flight: (on Korean Air & Asiana via Seoul) Hilary & Terry, Guy & Dylan, Alfie & Abbey and Barry & Sam. Third Flight: (on Delta & Air China via New York & Beijing) Tracey & Amy, Jerome & Pepper and Adalynn & Tommy. |-|De-Tour = Choice A: Look At Their Mask Teams must head inside Shufengya Yun Opera House where they will have to sit and watch a traditional Sichuan Opera performance. during the performance the onstage actors/actresses will be constantly changing their masks, which is a Bian Lian trait in these specific Opera performances. After the performance they will be given a stack of photos with a picture of various amounts of masks. Some of the photos will be doubles or have major differences. Once teams have successfully placed them in order Peng Denghuai a mask changing world champion will give them their next clue. Choice B: Search For Your Mask Teams must head inside Shufengya Yun Opera House and dress into traditional Sichuan Opera play clothing and mask and also grab a Sichuan big marionette figure. Once the performers think they look to be in correct uniform and have the marionette with them they will instruct the teams to walk on foot to Baihuatan Park (while carrying the Marionette's over their head) where they will attempt to find someone wearing a matching mask and a matching marionette. However the masks they are looking for change every ten minutes, so teams will have to search fast. If they think they have the matching masks and marionette they will walk back to the Opera house where if correct a performer will give them their next clue. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams have travel to Wenshu Temple where they will speak to one of eleven monks spread throughout the park all with their team names marked in front of them. The monk will ask in Mandarin for a type of Chinese tea. Teams will then go to Shangheju Tea House where they will ask in Mandarin for their monk's requested tea. Teams will then deliver the tea back to their monk and if correct will be handed their next clue. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams have to travel to Tianfu Square and go to Mao Zedong Statue where they will search for a Clue Box containing their next clues. |-|Route Info 4 = Teams have to travel to Xinnamen Station where they will sign up for one of two charter buses to Leshan Lianyun Bus Station, Shizhong, Leshan. The first bus arrives at 4:30pm and the second at 5:00pm, First Bus: Henry & Jacob, Ava & Ramona, Felicity & Jessica, Jerome & Pepper, Elicia & Jonathan, Guy & Dylan, and Barry & Sam. Second Bus Hilary & Terry, Tracey & Amy, Alfie & Abbey, and Adalynn & Tommy. |-|Route Info 5 = Upon arrival at Leshan Lianyun Bus Station, teams must travel to Wuyousi, a chinese place for worship where they will search for a Clue Box containing their next clues. |-|Roadblock = Who has a "hopping" stomach? At Wuyousi one team member will sit down at one of many tables with oriental Chinese music playing in the background and attempt to eat a baby rabbits head. Once teams have successfully eaten their rabbit head without throwing up a oriental Asian chef will give them their next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: * Adalynn & Tommy * Alfie & Abbey * Ava & Ramona * Barry & Sam * Elicia & Jonathan * Felicity & Jessica * Guy & Dylan * Henry & Jacob * Hilary & Terry * Jerome & Pepper * Tracey & Amy |-|Pit Stop = Teams have to walk onfoot to their next Pit Stop, Leshan Giant Buddha. The last team to check in here may be eliminated. Hilary & Terry won a trip for two from Travelocity to Rome, Italy. |-|Starting Line = The race begins at Centennial Olympic Park in Atlanta, Georgia, United States. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must travel to Puerto Ayora, Galapagos Islands, Ecuador. Upon arrival at Baltra Airport, teams must travel to Charles Darwin Research Station, where they will look for a Clue Box containing their next clue. |-|Fast Forward = What team doesn't clam up? Teams must drive themselves to Academy Bay Diving tourist center where teams will be given scuba diving gear. Teams will then be driven out by speedboat into the middle of Academy Bay, where they will search in a two-hundred by two-hundred square buoy marked water cage for a clam with a blue opal bead hidden inside. Teams will then use the found clam and exchange it with their scuba trainer for the Fast Forward Award. |-|Route Info 2 =